Oni Ai
by Sanmyaku Lawliet
Summary: Ryou, a rather timid boy, is the chosen master of the Demon, Seto who survives by reaping mortal souls. Ryou's not really sure why Seto chose him but he's happy that he did. Maybe one day Seto will understand why Ryou's so happy to have been chosen. Who knows? Blood, violence, bad language, and maybe suggestive language


Something a bit darker to make me feel like I'm not getting soft... One more experimental story chapter.^^

Based slightly off of Kuroshitsuji...

Read and review and tell me if you like and want me to continue.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^^

* * *

Oni Ai

He lifted the knife over his head then quickly plunged it downwards into the chest of some per soul. He twisted the blade and heard a delightful scream of pain from his victim then ripped the knife out receiving another scream. The world around the two was dark and no one heard the pained cries of the tall man lying on the cold concrete as the white-haired one licked his victim's blood off the blade with a sadistic grin and licking of his lips. A dark chuckle floated through the air when suddenly the dark brown eyes of the predator looked into the cobalt eyes of his prey.

He was surprised to see that they were glaring at him-through him- with unwavering ferocity. Where was the delicious look of pain and agony? He hadn't expected his victim to cry, but he wanted to see that look of utter hopelessness, fear, the eyes of someone who knew they were about to die and was regretting his pathetic life… He was being denied the pleasure of being the one to finally break the prideful man and it enraged him!

He brought the blade over his head once again and plunged it deep into the other man's ribcage, wedging it between the bottom two and prying them apart with a blood curdling 'snap'. The man screamed again but his cold blue eyes still bore into him.

"DAMMIT SETO! DIE! DAMMIT! DIE!" He screamed plunging the knife into Seto's chest over and over again until he was out of breath.

Akefia threw the knife across the room. It hit the wall with an ear piercing clang. He stared at Seto again who stared right back with an amused smirk set on his features. Akefia's blood boiled and a cold chill began making its way up his spine.

"How the hell are you still alive!? What are you?!" He shouted, terror and frustration evident in his voice.

Seto chuckled evilly.

"I would think that you knew an akuma when you saw one, Akefia." Seto said amused then looked to his left.

Akefia's gaze followed his and he was surprised to see his twin brother standing within the shadows looking annoyed.

"Seto just hurry up and do it! You know I hate it when you get yourself hurt." Ryou snapped.

Akefia blinked. "W-what?" That was all he was able to say before Seto pinned him down on the cold hard concrete.

"I'm sorry, Akefia… but… I can't let you hurt anyone else." Ryou said lowly.

Seto nodded. "I'll make it quick, master." He said as his eyes glowed a blood red that made Akefia's blood run cold. Seto raised one of his hands while holding Akefia's down with the other. He slipped his hand into his black trench coat and pulled out a silver dagger depicting the face of a horned demon on the hilt with a wicked grin almost as terrifying as his own.

Akefia flinched as the dagger was plunged into the side of his neck. He felt hot fluid run down his throat as he gagged and spluttered. Seto chuckled in amusement. The last things he saw were the satisfied, sadistic smile of Seto Kaiba and his brother standing close behind his head bowed so that his bangs hid his eyes from view.

Seto stood, wiped the blood from his blade, and returned the weapon to his coat. His eyes returned to their normal hue.

"One more evil soul banished to the flames of hell…" Seto muttered, turning to Ryou. "But, I must ask. Why have you waited until now?"

Ryou's large brown eyes softened with the undying sympathy he always seemed to possess.

"I… I… He was my brother…" Ryou spoke softly.

"So? He was a notorious serial killer. You've known this for a few years now, haven't you?"

Ryou nodded.

"It's just that when we younger, we were such good friends… I suppose I'm still too soft…"

"That appears to be the case." Seto replied coldly.

Ryou remained silent.

"What people were in the past, doesn't matter. What matters is what they are now. Akefia was a sadistic murderer who killed the innocent and truly took pleasure in their agony. He even slaughtered his own parents. He could never be saved. So you shouldn't waste your conscience on souls such as his." Seto spoke matter of factly.

Ryou flinched slightly at the mention of his parents' murder. It had been about five years ago now. He had been fifteen years old then. Why hadn't he ordered Akefia's death then? He could've prevented so many deaths by stopping him after his first killing. But at the time, the thought never entered his mind. Perhaps, he still felt the same family bond? That was foolish of him. Akefia most likely would have killed him as well. The only reason he hadn't all those years ago was because Seto had protected him.

Ryou sighed.

"Hm… I guess you're right, Seto."

"Of course, I'm right. Now, let's go home." Seto smirked and began walking off.

Ryou smiled slightly.

"Right. Wait for me!" He ran after the long-legged male.

Seto sighed, stopping at the entrance to the alley. Ryou stopped as well, having caught up to him.

He gazed at him, enthralled. The moonlight washing over his dark clad figure was simply breath-taking. The white light reflected off of his pale skin. His stunning sapphire eyes seemed to glow.

Ryou blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

Seto sighed once again.

"You're so slow, Ryou." He said in an exasperated tone.

"I… Um… Eek!" Ryou made a small sound of surprise as he was picked up.

Seto held him like a child and continued down the dark empty streets. Ryou's blush darkened.

"You're lucky I'm patient." Seto smirked.

Ryou giggled softly.

"Yep!" He chirped cheerily and laid his head in the crook of Seto's neck causing Seto to roll his eyes.

"You're such an odd mortal."

Ryou simply smiled at his comment. For all the years that they'd been together, Seto seems to always have found Ryou's fondness for him strange. It was hard to believe that tomorrow would be exactly seven years since they first met. He'd met Seto on his thirteenth birthday.

"Hey. Tomorrow's your birthday isn't it?" Seto mentioned off-handedly.

"Hm? Oh. Um. Yes. Yes it is."

"So, what are you going to make me do this year?"

"Hmph. You make it sound like I ask a lot of you, Seto." Ryou pouted.

Seto chuckled lightly.

"So what is it?"

Ryou smiled shyly.

"Well, I suppose I do have… one request…"

Seto quirked an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"I… Um… I… I'll tell you after you cook me dinner." Ryou gave a grin.

Seto returned his grin with an amused smirk.

"Of course."

Ryou nuzzled against Seto until he was comfortable. Meanwhile, the brunette akuma simply ignored his master's affection and continued making his way through the concrete maze that was the city. He deftly avoided the few people still on the streets at such a late hour until he reached the apartment he and Ryou lived in.

He pushed the door open and just dropped Ryou onto the couch. The white-haired male made a noise of surprise. He had fallen asleep and didn't quite enjoy the rude awakening.

"You didn't have to drop me, ya know." He grumbled sitting up.

"Hn." Was the only reply he offered as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Ryou sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"You haven't changed a bit, Seto…"


End file.
